Girl of Tomorrow
by lilsmallville
Summary: Kala Kent is far from oblivious to the true identity of her father. Lois and CLark on the other hand have no idea about the amazing powers their daughter possesses and who is aware of that information. Superman faces his greatest challenge: handling the teenage female equivalent of himself.


The skyscrapers of Metropolis continuously spread out changing shapes, none matching each other, as my parents make their way towards the Daily Planet. The grayish blue clouds fill the sky leaving room for only a few rays of sunlight to enter. This, in my opinion, is a pretty nice day, considering there is some color in the sky. My mom and dad want me to experience a day in the life of Clark and Lois Kent, and see how hectic their lives are compared to mine. Being a teenager, what they tend to say does not really affect me, but I am a bit excited to see what my mom and dad do. All I know is that my mom was a world renound reporter for her crazy skills in the Planet and that my dad is her back up man that was always there for her for a last minute edit. My parents' continuous banter on a report they are working on fills the car as I am attempt to listen in, but an annoying buzz in my ear makes it nearly impossible. I rub my ears trying to avoid the sound, and then I hear a voice speak.

"Did you say something?" I ask my parents trying to withdrawal the sound from my ears.

"No we were just talking about how uncle jimmy will be excited to see you, are you okay?" My dad asked with concern filling his blue eyes from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, my ears are just bugging me that's all" I say rubbing my ears. We arrive to the wide, brown, bricked, sky scraper that is topped with an enormous gold spinning globe with a banner that reads _The Daily Planet_. I've been to this building plenty of times but every time I am equally star struck by the globe. I tighten my black hair in my pony tail and push my glasses up my nose as we enter the building. The buzz continues to grow as I follow my parents to the elevator then all of sudden I began to hear voices in conversation.

"What the…" "Are you okay honey?" my mom asks as we approach the elevator. I ignore her question then hear someone say "There are people being kept hostage in New Mexico we need to get Lois on the report fast." I look at my mom expecting her to respond but she remains tranquil holding my dads hand as the elevator doors open.

"Lois, Clark thank goodness you guys are here," the persons whose voice I heard says coming out of the elevator. I look confusingly at the elevator and back at the person as they explain the situation to my parents. My dad immediately rushes off, and my mom makes her way to her desk.

"Kala you will be able to see me in action today, this is a pretty good story," my mom said excitedly looking expectantly at the elevator numbers.

I just smile at my mom, as my mind goes on a frenzy wondering how I heard that employee speaking when they were on an elevator, its not like I have super hearing, only Superman can do that, but at the same time my dad is... As we exit the elevator I giggle at the thought of me ever having the same powers as Superman, it would be amazing but so unrealistic. Even if my dad is Superman there is no way I could have his powers. Immediately the Daily Planet TV flashes to the hostages being held captive in an extremely popular bank in New Mexico. There are about twenty people sitting on the floor while being held at gun point by five men and there are employees being led by the other two gun men towards what I would assume be money safes.

"Before you were born, I would be on a plane right now there trying to get the first interviews," my mom says distracting me from the TV.

I look at her and say "so are you saying I damaged your career mother?"

"Only a bit," she replies with a wink and we continue to watch the action from her desk. With the blink of an eye Superman enters quietly through the back disarming one of the gun men. He uses his super speed to quickly grab all the hostages, including the bank tellers, taking them outside the bank and in the blink of an eye he is able to disarm and capture all the robbers bringing justice once again.

"Amazing how he is able to that huh mom?" My mom looks awestruck at Superman, I wave my hand in her face trying to get her out of her daze and she looks at me for a second with guilt. _What, just tell me already!_

"It definitely is honey," she finally replies after a minute then begins furiously typing on her computer.

My parents have a tendency to act like I know nothing about their secrets, little do they know I have figured out everything already and yet they still continue to keep me in the closet. I begin to wander around the Planet, seeing all the reporters working at their mahogany desks with piles of papers next to their computers. Even though it is extremely busy it is very well kept surprisingly.

"Long time no see KK!"

"Uncle Jimmy!" I say excitingly.

Even though I am sixteen I can never get over him calling me KK. Jimmy Olsen is the trusty photographer of the Daily Planet, and one of my parents' dearest and oldest friends.

"How are you? Mikey tells me you have been packed with AP classes, typical Kent. How do you keep up with school and still do you farm chores?" Jimmy teases enthusiastically. His blonde hair looks a bit longer from the last time I have seen him, but his big light brown eyes remain the same light happiness which with his hair makes his look almost identical to his son, who is also one of my best friends.

"Well you know the Kent charm always helps, and leaving the chores to my dad is always the best way to go," I reply knowingly that I am a failure at ever doing a single chore besides putting away dishes.

"You got that right," a deep voice says behind me.

"Dad where were you?" I ask looking at my father whose thick black hair is a mess. My dad greets Jimmy and tells us "I needed to go talk to Elizabeth who was keeping tabs on the incident in New Mexico so I could get the details for your mom."

"Oh. That is very nice of you. So Jimmy how have you been? Mikey says you have been busier than ever these days," I ask looking at Jimmy who is giving my father a look of utter confusion. The moment he catches my voice the look wears off and my dad looks sympathetically back at him. _Jimmy is confused on why I don't know…_

"I am doing great thank you for asking, well Kent's I better get back to publishing these pictures, visit me later in my office!" he says exasperatingly heading toward his headquarters. I give myself some space from my dad as anger boils in my system. Everyday I wait for them to sit me down and for them to tell me my dad's secret identity, but they always seem to find a way to avoid the subject. In a way I feel insulted, do they really think I am that stupid that I do not know my own dad is Superman. I feel my cheeks burning red and I rush to the restroom to call one of my best friends Julian. "Luthor," he says answering his phone. Typical Julian so professional. "Hey Jul, it's Kala," I respond.

"Kala, I thought you were having a 'bring your daughter' to work day, is everything okay?" he asks automatically worried. Julian confuses me so much, he acts like he doesn't care and that the world revolves around him but sometimes he has his moments where he only wants to make you happy and to make everything okay. All of a sudden I feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I muffle "I…I…just feel…like they …they think I'm so stupid, why don't they tell me," I sob. Julian knows everything about me ironically being he is a Luthor, Lex Luthor's illegitimate child that is. We know everything possible about each other, yet he still doesn't ask me out.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Kala if it is bugging you so bad you really should confront them about it. But what is with the sudden out burst?" of course he is sentimental one moment, then back to Luthor another. I lower my voice so no one near by can hear and say, "I think I got another power."

"What?" he asks a little too astonished. I originally only have strength and invincibility and that is all I expected to have but hearing that's just strange to me.

"I've been hearing voices and conversations from people that are not near me at all, all day today. It's freaking me out," I continue in a whisper.

"Well that definitely is not normal, for human standards. Have you tried focusing on any specific area?"

"No but that sounds like a good idea, I will try that."

"Okay good, well call me when you do and tell me how it goes I have kick boxing in five. Laters," he says then hangs up. I shake my head trying to relinquish my thoughts of Julian kickboxing without a shirt on. One cannot help but be immediately astonished by him, he is extremely bright taking the hardest courses that Smallville high can offer, and he is very good looking with dark brown curly hair, a built physique and emerald eyes that match his fathers. Considering his upbringing he is a very accomplished kid. I exit the bathroom confronted by my mother who stands outside waiting.


End file.
